APEM
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sebuah kisah kasih klub pecinta okult Akademi Yamaha, APEM, ―Asosiasi Penggemar Metafisika. Tak disangka, klub yang awalnya dibuat untuk senang-senang ini tanpa sengaja terseret pada sebuah kasus besar.
1. Chapter 1

Dapet prompt ini ketika melihat MV AKB48 - Halloween Night.

* * *

Kunci : Penyihir, boneka prancis, kucing dan pelayan.

* * *

 _Ba dum tss_

 _Cik icik icik_

 _Tet toet toet_

Bunyi geje nan absurd terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di pojok. Setelah melewati beberapa ubin keramik dari gudang, terlihat tulisan "don't disturb or we'll bite you to the death" ― _kok minjem slogan satpam sukarela Namimori-chu ya?_

Jika membuka pintu itu, cahaya keunguan memancar, maka akan terlihat ornamen perdukunan lengkap se-antek-anteknya seperti menyan, bola kristal, lilin aroma terapi, tengkorak imitasi, serta rentetan kain hitam yang membuat kesan ruangan itu tampak seperti seorang pengusaha _deep web_ yang menjual pernak-pernik beraura mistis. Siapa mau cintanya diterima? Melipatgandakan harta? Diramal keberuntungannya?

 _Tet toet toet_

 _Cik icik icik_

 _Ba dum tss_

Suara itu sukses merusak imaji angker ruangan berukuran enam kali enam meter ini.

"Gimana sih gue gak mudeng buat midi di hape solni."

"Sini biar gue yang nyusun nada-nya."

Satu pihak bertudung hitam memberikan ponsel merk solni lawas itu kepada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pihak sebelah yang memakai pakaian ala dukun langsung mengutak-atik aplikasi midi guna menyusun nada tertentu.

 _Krieettt_

Suara pintu berderit terdengar. Membuat dua pihak di dalam mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Ajigile, gue kira siapa. Elo doang." Sahut pemilik ponsel solni, Tone Rion. Kenalin, di sebelahnya adalah Furukawa Miki, mereka adalah anggota dari Asosiasi Penggemar Metafisika ―disingkat APEM.

"Gue capek tahu promoin klub okult ini.." Yang membuka pintu melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan dengan tampang madesu.

"Yaiyalah lari, loe kan hantu, cmiww.." Rion berdecak. "Lagian kita gak suruh loe nyari anggota, Yuu. Ini kan urusan kita."

"Tapi aku ingin orang-orang percaya hantu itu ada!" Yuu melayang-layang malas.

"Gak semua orang bisa liat hantu, wajar aja ada yang kagak percaya." Miki masih ngutak-atik midi.

 _Tet tet tet tet tet tet toet_

 _Cik icik icik_

 _dumdumdumdumdum tss_

 _Ting ting ting ting_

 _Kemana..kemana...kemana.._

Bukan. Itu bukan hasil kreasi midi dari Miki, tapi nada dering ponselnya si Rion. Tertulis nama kontak 'Maso kw'.

"Nih si maso teplon." Miki menyerahkan ponsel kepada yang berhak.

"Telpon keles." Rion tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mengangkatnya.

 _"TOLONGIN OWE! OWE DIKEJAR POCONG!"_

Gak ada ujan gak ada topan, budeg seketika gara-gara suara yang disalurkan.

"Di Jepang gak ada pocong, bego." Sahut Rion santai..ada san― ehem.

 _"Tapi mereka ngejar gue! Cepetan Rion! Gue mau muntah nih..huekk.."_

Itu udah muntah, buk.

"Pocongnya kayak mumun apa jefri?"

 _"Tolongin cepet!"_

Pet.

"Yaudah kita gerak. Ayo Miki." Rion bangkit dari kursi diikuti Miki. Mereka masing-masing membawa satu ikat sapu lidi. Buat apa? Buat bersih-bersih makhluk metafisika tentu saja.

―plis deh. Itu _equipment_ petugas kebersihan.

Berhasilkah Rion dan Miki mengusir pocong?

"Eh tapi kita harus kemana?"

* * *

 ** _Udahan ya bersambung dulu/no_**

* * *

Yeyelalalayeyeyeye /plak/

Kenapa saya makin stres dengan ide2 humor yang numpuk...dan pengen digabung sama supernatural gini gara2 liat MV AKB48-Halloween Nights dan sebenernya gak ada mirip2nya, cuma saya tertarik lihat konsep kostumnya.

Referensi kostum dari member di mv ini (kemungkinan bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya(?) Kalo ada sih ya...jaga2 dulu :| ) :

Penyihir - Sashihara Rino - Miki

Laba-laba - Matsui Jurina - Rion

Kucing - Takahashi Minami - ?

Pelayan - Takayanagi Akane - ?

Boneka Prancis - Watanabe Mayu - ?

Rencana mau pake mumi juga tapi nanti makin nyleneh..so..gitu deh/?

Panda Dayo, de wa


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro Rukami** : makasih sebelumnya, eh tapi aku ga pernah liat yamada-kun itu lho ;;_;; *biasanya nyari lawak

* * *

Menelusuri akademi Yamaha lebih dalam dan menyeluruh, Rion dan Miki makin semangat membersihkan makhluk metafisika bermodalkan sapu lidi.

Dengan keyakinan serta keteguhan disertai modal keimanan, mereka sedikit berhasil mengusir lelembut yang mendiami sekolah mereka.

"Dimana sih si Lui. Telpon ga jelas."

Miki menggerutu soal keberadaan Lui yang entah dimana sama siapa dan sedang berbuat apa. Main telpon terus ngilang aja. Miki tuh gak bisa diginiin.

"Terus gimana? Besok mungkin kita harus pasang gps di kolornya?" Usul Rion.

Gagitu juga keles.

"Udah jam berapa ini? Gerbang mau ditutup." Miki berkacak pinggang -biar keliatan seksi.

"Eh? Loh? Kok?"

Hantu Yuu berhenti melayang saat menyadari bahwa kertas jampi-jampi yang ditempel klub okult pada sebagian dinding sudah lenyap.

"Oi, kertas jampi-jampinya raib."

"Paling diberesin sama petugas kebersihan. Tenang, kita bisa buat lagi." Miki terus berjalan dengan sikap waspada menggenggam sapu lidi. Hantu Yuu swt.

"Eh, terus-"

"HWAAAAA!"

Teriakan alay itu berasal dari ujung koridor. Dari sana, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam berlari ketakutan.

"Datang!" Rion bersiap, pun dengan Miki. Mereka bersiap mengayunkan sapu lidi yang mereka bawa.

Tumpuan kaki sedikit diputar, "vanishing.."

.."..home run!"

* * *

 _ **APEM (Asosiasi Penggemar Metafisika)**_

 _ **Vocaloid milik perusahaan-perusahaan yang memang berhak memilikinya.**_

 _ **Namun cerita ini punya panda, okesip.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Namanya gak keren."

"Bodo."

Lui sangat bersyukur dipertemukan oleh Rion dan Miki yang memang sering mengusir hantu. Sekarang hari sudah makin gelap, mereka harus pulang. Sekolah sudah sepi dari tadi. Cuma anggota klub okult yang hobinya bergentayangan walau jam pelajaran telah usai.

Hantu Yuu pergi entah kemana. Namun sebelum pergi ia mengatakan "bahkan seorang prajurit memerlukan istirahat! Hohoho!" Sambil mengelus jenggot imajiner dan menghilang begitu saja. Dasar hantu aneh.

Rion dan Miki, juga pulang sore itu.

.

.

.

Lui bukannya tidak percaya adanya hantu. Tapi masa iya pagi-pagi mereka sudah berkeliaran di semua area sekolah. Di sini, hanya ada beberapa murid yang mempunyai kemampuan indigo termasuk dirinya. Miki yang membuat klub aneh itu, kemudian Rion bergabung, lalu dirinya. Mereka baru memiliki tiga anggota -empat jika Yuu diikutsertakan- oleh karena itu, mereka juga tak pernah lelah menyebarkan brosur iklan tentang klub mereka. Namun, tak ada pertambahan jumlah anggota hingga enam bulan semenjak pembentukannya. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya kurang ramai saja.

Pekerjaan mereka hanya mengusir hantu. Ya, mungkin ada yang menganggap mereka gila karena mengusir sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Cih, coba saja mereka bisa melihat hantu pasti mereka takkan berkata demikian.

"Hibiki! Nanti jam istirahat kumpul..nanodayo.." Entah darimana Rion sudah muncul dengan sapu lidi keramatnya.

"Ah baiklah." Lui harus terbiasa dengan serangan kejut seperti ini.

Hantu Yuu melayang di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Hibiki, lihat! Itu Suzune Ring!" Sambil menunjuk satu arah. Lui hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sialan. Kenapa hantu itu tahu rahasia besarnya?

Hantu Yuu terbahak sebelum melayang entah kemana. Rion pun sudah memulai ritual penyebaran brosur iklan klub okult. Lui hanya menghela nafas.

.

Miki menghentakkan kaki. Antena di kepala bergoyang kesana kemari. Ia sedang menghadapi masalah serius yang sangat berat saat ini. Ia mencoba berpikir sekuat yang ia mampu, tapi rintangan terlalu tinggi.

 _'Kuso..'_ batin -maki- nya.

Miki melirik kesana kemari mencari bala bantuan. Tapi nampaknya semua hampir menyerah pada misteri nusantara ini.

Ulangan matematika membuat mereka tak berkutik.

* * *

masih brsambung..


	3. Chapter 3

"Serius, kita dapet kasus?"

Rion masang tablo, melihat seorang siswa berkunjung ke ruangan penuh ornamen mistis milik klub okult. Masih tidak percaya ada yang datang ke sini selain anggota tetap ditambah satu makhluk halus.

"Um, permisi..?" Tanya sang klien, cemas melihat mulut Rion yang mulai berbusa.

"Homina! Homina! Mana si Miki?! Miki, dunia mau kiamat!" Rion ngelantur, dan membenturkan kepala sendiri ke meja.

"Rion-saaann!" Klien mencoba menghentikan aksi Rion.

"Jadi..apa keluhan anda..umm...Hatsune Mikuo-san?" Lui mengambil alih.

Sang klien kembali duduk rapi setelah Rion tidak berbuat aneh-aneh lagi.

"Jadi begini...aku punya pacar, namanya Kagamine Lenka. Setiap kali kami jalan, selalu saja ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi...awalnya kami mengabaikannya. Tetapi makin lama makin sering saja. Kudengar kalian memiliki indera keenam, jadi kupikir dapat memastikan apakah benar kami sedang diganggu hantu atau tidak." Jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

"Ho, hantunya cemburu kali..ahahaha..!" Rion ngomong sama tengkorak imitasi.

"Sebelah sini, Rion-san." Peringat Lui. "Lagipula belum tentu ini benar-benar hantu." Lanjutnya sembari melihat ke arah Mikuo.

"Kumohon, tolong kami. Kalian adalah pengusir hantu, bukan?"

"Bisakah kami mengikuti kalian ketika sedang kencan?" Tanya Lui, sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Mikuo mengangguk. Sepertinya tidak buruk, demi masa depan mereka juga.

Ehem ehem.

"Jadi...Lenka ini seperti apa orangnya?" Lui bersiap mencatat.

"Dia gadis yang cantik. Kami bertemu di taman setiap malam minggu." Jelas Mikuo, dan Lui mendengarkannya seksama.

"Hanya malam minggu?"

Mikuo mengangguk, "Ya, karena katanya ia hanya diperbolehkan oleh kedua orang tuanya keluar malam di hari itu." Mikuo tertawa pelan. Lui menyipit curiga dan melirik pada Rion. Rion membalasnya dan mengangguk.

"Baik, kami akan membantumu, Hatsune Mikuo."

.

.

* * *

"Hah? Usus? Kita dapet usus?"

Miki yang ditemui di kelasnya mendapat keplakan gratis dari Lui yang mendatanginya untuk menyampaikan kasus perdana mereka. Diduga kelaparan, maka ia mendengar kata usus.

"Kasus, cewek budek!"

Beberapa siswi berbisik tentang perlakuan kasar Lui terhadap seorang gadis. Lui sudah biasa, jadi ia takkan menghiraukannya. Iya, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki rendah memang, semenjak bergabung di klub okult yang katanya mistis tapi isinya orang somplak semua.

"Baiklah, kita akan menerimanya, tuan shota!"

"Aku tidak shota!"

.

.

Investigasi dimulai saat sore hari sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka tiba. Rion, Miki dan Lui bersiap dengan jubah kebesaran mereka, biar gak dicurigai katanya.

Bukannya malah makin mencurigakan, ya?

Rion membawa alat detektor logam, katanya sekalian mencari uang koin yang tertimbun tanah. Miki cuma bawa yoshua buat ngusir nyamuk kalau malem nanti, sedang Lui tidak terlihat membawa perangkat apa pun. Adapun hantu Yuu yang hanya melayang-layang.

Seorang gadis datang, dengan rambut honeyblonde pula mengenakan dress biru selutut. Pita merah yang tersemat di helainya menambahkan kesan cantik terhadapnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Iris safirnya mampu membuat semua anggota klub okult menganga di balik semak-semak, tempat persembunyian mereka.

 _'Jadi...ini yang disebut Dewi?!'_

Mikuo datang tak lama setelahnya. Gadis yang menurut pengakuan klien mereka bernama Kagamine Lenka itu, lalu melambai dengan riang pada Mikuo disertai senyuman lebar.

"Mikuo-kun!"

Beberapa orang di dekat sana hanya berbisik.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Berbicara sendiri?"

Tentu saja yang dijadikan subjek kasak-kusuk tidak tahu.

"Awalnya kupikir ia murid sekolah kita tapi..." Miki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaiannya. Sebuah remasan kertas ia buka dan lebarkan, membuat Rion dan Lui mengangguk maklum.

"Pantas saja."

Tertulis jelas dengan huruf kapital sebagai titel,

'Hatsune Mikuo, seorang siswa SMA yang ditemukan bunuh diri di kediamannya.'

"Kau menyadarinya juga, Miki-san?" Tanya Rion. Miki mengangguk.

Hantu Yuu bersuara, "Oi, mereka pergi tuh." Katanya sembari menunjuk Mikuo dan Lenka yang berjalan pergi.

"Bagaimana kita mengatakannya?" Tanya Lui. Klub okult kini keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan rambut afro dan membuntuti klien mereka.

Miki tersentak ketika menyadari leher Mikuo mulai menghitam.

"Jadi begitu."

"Kenapa kita harus memakai afro, hah?!" Seru Lui.

"Jangan protes kau, kecubung." Komentar Rion.

"Siapa yang kecubung?!" Lui tidak terima.

"Aku duluan!" Miki berubah ke mode lari dan mendahului para anggotanya.

"Aku capek." Keluh hantu Yuu yang melayang.

"Kau itu hantu! Lagipula, ke mana jiwa prajuritmu?!" Bentak Lui. Hantu Yuu hanya mendecih.

"Kau mendecihkanku?! Iya kan?! Iya kan?!"

"Semuanya! Lihat ke depan!" Rion menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Lui dan hantu Yuu yang melayang.

Sebuah taman bermain.

Mereka juga tidak tahu di mana Miki sekarang, akan sulit mencarinya di antara keramaian.

.

.

.

"Mau kembang gula, Mikuo-kun?"

Mikuo menggeleng.

Lenka memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal karena Mikuo tidak mau apapun yang hendak dibelikannya. Namun rasa itu sirna ketika melihat sebuah objek lain.

"Ah, ada ferris wheel! Naik, yuk, Mikuo-kun!" Ajak Lenka. Mikuo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Lenka yang nampak bahagia.

Penjual kembang gula menatap Lenka dengan aneh,

"Gadis itu berbicara dengan siapa?"

.

.

Antrian ferris wheel sedang sepi tampaknya. Lenka dengan cepat membayar tiket untuk dua orang. Sang penjaga terheran-heran sendiri, tapi ia akhirnya mencoba memaklumi bila gadis itu sedang memberinya uang lebih atau apa. Anggap saja sebagai rejeki.

Namun sebelum Lenka dan Mikuo memasuki wahana, seorang gadis berhelai cherry dan berantena muncul,

"Maaf, bisa meminta waktumu sebentar, nona?"

Lenka tidak kenal perempuan itu, maka ia memandang Mikuo. Mikuo balas menatapnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Lenka akhirnya mengikuti gadis berantena itu bersama Mikuo.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di area pinggiran yang sepi tanpa kehadiran pengunjung. Tanpa basa-basi, Miki langsung mengatakannya,

"Aku Furukawa Miki, siswi SMA Yamaha, ketua Klub Okult di sekolahku. Langsung saja, Kagamine-san, klien kami itu, -Hatsune Mikuo bukan manusia lagi."

Hening selama beberapa detik. Mikuo mencoba melihat seperti apa reaksi Lenka begitu mengetahui kebenaran ini. Ia meminta bantuan pada klub okult yang sempat ia dengar.

"Lalu kenapa?" Lenka mengangkat wajahnya dan justru tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal."

Miki tersentak, pun Mikuo tampak terkejut.

"Jadi, Lenka, selama ini kau.."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Mikuo." Lirih Lenka.

Lenka mengingat semuanya.

Awalnya ia memperkenalkan Mikuo pada keluarganya, tentu saja agar hubungannya direstui dan tidak mempersulit kelak. Tapi, ternyata jalan yang ada di depan mereka makin sukar dan berduri. Perbedaan status sosial di antara keduanya adalah penyebab utama. Lenka berasal dari keluarga konglomerat serta masih berkedudukan sebagai saudara jauh keluarga Kaisar. Berbeda dengan Mikuo yang untuk bersekolah saja harus mendapat beasiswa dan hidup sebatang kara.

Tentu saja kedua orang tua Lenka menolaknya. Mereka bahkan mengakali dengan perjodohan untuk Lenka agar tidak berjumpa lagi dengan Mikuo.

Keduanya makin jarang bertemu pada akhirnya. Hingga suatu hari ia menjumpai Mikuo diam-diam di kediamannya. Mikuo pun menyambutnya seperti biasa dan mereka saling bertukar cerita.

Namun ternyata ada seorang pelayan keluarga yang membuntuti Lenka. Ia diperintahkan melenyapkan Mikuo dari kehidupan Lenka. Lenka tidak menyadari itu sebelum sebuah peluru menembus dada kekasihnya.

Lenka hendak berteriak, namun kesadarannya hilang tiba-tiba.

Satu minggu kemudian, Lenka masih beraktivitas seperti biasa walau ingin tahu di mana Mikuo sekarang. Hatinya tidak rela bila Mikuo menghilang darinya seperti ini. Tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena kuasa kedua orang tuanya. Lenka lalu menangis saat mengingat Mikuo yang berakhir tragis dan diberitakan bunuh diri, padahal semua itu tidak benar. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang protes, terlebih Mikuo itu sebatang kara. Mudah saja untuk menutupinya dengan kekuasaan Kagamine.

Apa Mikuo sudah berada di surga?

Ketika Lenka sedang sibuk memikirkan itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda teal yang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman kota. Lenka refleks berlari ke arahnya namun tersandung kerikil dan terjerembab.

Pemuda teal itu tertawa dan menyebut namanya,

"Lenka, kau masih saja ceroboh."

Lenka menangis bahagia.

Kala mengingat semua itu, Lenka tahu dirinya egois dan tidak menerima kepergian Mikuo. Maka ia takkan melepaskan Mikuo lagi apapun yang terjadi.

"Jika kau tidak merelakan kepergian klien kami ke alam sana, ia akan menjadi ayakashi*), nona."

"Mau ayakashi atau apapun, aku tak peduli lagi. Selama aku bersamanya itu sudah cukup." Ujar Lenka. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kembali setelah semuanya.

Mikuo tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tidak lihat lehernya yang menghitam itu, nona?" Tanya Miki sembari menunjuk lehernya sendiri. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna hitam merambat naik perlahan pada leher Mikuo.

"Lenka.." Mikuo menghadapnya.

"Ya, Mikuo? Kau juga tidak ingin berpisah denganku, kan?" Lenka nampak yakin dengan semua ini.

Mikuo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi...bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku sekali ini saja?" Nadanya terdengar lembut, namun menyedihkan di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa, Mikuo? Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya!"

Mikuo menggeleng lagi sembari tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau tidak merelakan kepergianku, aku akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Kau kan takut monster, Lenka." Mikuo tertawa parau sendiri.

Lenka jatuh terduduk, meremat sisi kain yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak bisakah kau membawaku, Mikuo? Aku..aku tidak mau lagi...aku.."

"Lenka, jangan menangis. Wajahmu jadi jelek." Mikuo mengejek.

"Tapi kau menyukai gadis jelek ini, kan?" Lenka mulai terisak. Ia menggenggam pasir di bawahnya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau akan selalu cantik, Lenka."

Lenka hanya diam, menunduk memandang ke bawah. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya dan berusaha memantapkan hatinya agar melepas kepergian Mikuo meski berat.

Mikuo pun tersenyum, di antara semu eksistensinya yang makin pudar.

.

.

.

"Jadi...setelah itu?" tanya seorang berkacamata usai mendengar penuturan dari Miki selaku ketua klub okult.

"Jadi...klien pertama kita adalah hantu."

Kertas ditampar ke wajah ke sekian kalinya.

"Kubilang apa, hah?! Temukan pelanggan sungguhan! Siapa yang akan percaya jika kita melayani klien makhluk metafisika?! Kalian ingin klub ini dibubarkan?!"

Ia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Harus ku apakan klub ini..." Keluh dan Lui yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari pun keluar setelah tak merasakan hawa keberadaan guru pembimbing klub ini.

"Kagamine-sensei selalu galak, ya."

Mereka bertiga tidak tahu sampai kapan klub ini akan bertahan.

.

.

 _ **Next chapter : Boneka Prancis**_


	4. Chapter 4

balasan review

* * *

 **Ai Yamikawa** : hoho udah lanjut nih ehehhe maaf kalo kurang puas terimakasih sudah membaca!

* * *

Klub okult mendapat teguran lagi dari guru pembimbing mereka, Kagamine Rinto-sensei. Karena sudah tiga bulan semenjak berjalannya klub, mereka tidak mendapat pelanggan. Sebenarnya Mikuo itu termasuk, tapi dia kan hantu. Siapa yang akan percaya, coba.

"Kita harus semedi di gua pantai selatan?" Rion usul.

"Duitnya, bro." sela Miki, "kita tidak punya cukup anggaran untuk melakukan studi lapangan."

"Membuat poster atau brosur yang lebih menarik?" Lui turut memberikan saran, tentu yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kita melakukannya setiap hari dan besok kertasnya sudah dipungut petugas kebersihan." Yuu menimpali.

Keempatnya menunduk lesu.

"A-apa aku harus membuat photobook sadako yang mandi di onsen?" Rion memegang kepalanya seakan frustrasi.

"Sadarlah, Rion! Sadako akan menjilat kakimu!" komentar Miki.

"Tidak! Jangan kakiku!" Rion jadi histeris sambil naik ke atas meja.

Lui swt. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka situs web?"

.

.

* * *

 **Asosiasi Penggemar Metafisika (APEM)**  
 **(why) Vocaloid isn't mine D'XXXX**

 **4 : Boneka Prancis**

* * *

.

.

Miki sedang menghabiskan soba di kantin dengan tingkat kelaparan level dewa. Di sebelahnya, Rion mencampur jus melonnya dengan bubuk perisa cokelat dan bon cabe; katanya mau bereksperimen menciptakan inovasi rasa baru.

"Ayolah, semangat sedikit. Tidak ada yang langsung populer, kan." Lui yang maha tahu segalanya-di klub okult- tak luput dari penyebab pastinya. Situs web yang mereka luncurkan seminggu lalu sama sekali belum mendapat respon dari siapapun. Alih-alih merasa sedih, mereka melampiaskannya pada menu di kantin sekolah.

"Tachibana, aku minta bon cabenya." Miki menoleh.

"Oh, boleh saja." Rion menaburkannya ke udon dengan senang hati.

Benar-benar deh mereka ini...

Lui cukup heran dengan kasus pertama mereka, sebenarnya. Kagamine Lenka. Kenapa nama marganya sama seperti guru pembimbing mereka, Kagamine Rinto?

Mungkinkah itu hanya kebetulan?

"Ma-maaf..." Seseorang menuju ke meja makan spesial klub okult yang berhias lilin merah dan ornamen santet. Ibu kantin yang mendekorasinya khusus untuk mereka, karena dagangannya laris manis jika trio itu datang; pesanannya banyak. Mungkin kalian tak melihat mangkok dan gelas yang disembunyikan di kolong kursi sudah mencapai enam tingkat.

"Eh?" Lui menoleh, melihat seorang pemuda ada di dekat meja mereka.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bergabung dengan klub kalian? I-ini biodataku." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Rion buru-buru menenggak habis jus melon bercampur bubuk cokelat dan bon cabe, sementara Miki numplekin isi udon yang masih tersisa di atas kepalanya.

'Seberapa desperatenya kalian?!' Batin Lui nelangsa.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lui, lalu melihat data diri si pelamar dadakan.

"Emm, ano...Kojiha Yohio-san?"

"Ya."

"Ehem...untuk masuk ke klub kami harus melewati beberapa tes. Datanglah ke ruang klub kami setelah ini."

Yohio mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Trio klub okult segera menyudahi acara makan mereka, lalu membawa Yohio ke ruangan klub yang beraura super mistis.

 _Sebenernya super aneh._

"Lantainya mozaik...keren..." Puji Yohio. Tak lama setelahnya, ia menginjak ubin hitam ketiga dan terperosok jatuh..

"Oh, maaf. Di sini banyak jebakan. Kami akan beritahu rinciannya saat kau resmi bergabung." Ujar Miki tanpa ampun.

"Seperti di film-film, ya." Yohio tertawa. Dibantu Lui, ia berhasil berdiri dan dibimbing melalui jalan yang benar.

Yohio didudukkan pada sebuah kursi. Miki selaku penguasa pun ikut duduk di hadapannya. Satu-satunya penghalang adalah meja kayu yang dilapisi kain hitam dan dihiasi dua tengkorak imitasi di sisi kanan-kiri dengan lilin merah yang meleleh di atasnya.

Pintu klub tertutup dengan sendirinya. Suasana di sini semakin gelap saja. Satu-satunya penerang hanyalah lilin yang jarang.

"Pertanyaan pertama..." Rion memulai, beralih ke sisi Miki, hanya saja ia berdiri.

"Nama lengkap dan tanggal lahir."

"Kojiha Yui, 27 September."

Lui menyerahkan kertas kecil bergambar pentagram, kira-kira seukuran empat kali empat senti. Diletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja, lalu didekatkan pada Yohio.

"Kami butuh setetes darahmu. Ada jarum di bagian mulut tengkorak." Miki berujar. Yohio mencari jarum sebelum ditusuknya pada ujung ibu jari, dan meneteskan darahnya di kertas pentagram.

"Sudah, kah?"

"Belum." Rion tiba-tiba berpindah ke sisinya. "Masih ada banyak tahap, apa kau sanggup?"

Yohio mengangguk riang.

Lui menuju lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya, ada berbagai perangkat anomali yang berhubungan dengan klub okult.

"Kami tidak ingin nilai sekolah anggota kami jeblok, dan melihat biodatamu, sepertinya rankingmu selalu bagus. Aku tak akan meragukannya." Miki mengambil kertas tersebut dan digenggamnya.

Lui mengeluarkan sebuah jelangkung, lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Jelangkung itu lalu dipakaikan garmen seukurannya yang berwarna putih. Lui mencoret bagian atas kepalanya dengan lambang silang.

"Kalau kau bisa memanggil roh, kupikir aku akan mempertimbangkanmu." Miki menelusupkan kertas itu di bawah jelangkung. Lui tak lupa menebar kembang tujuh rupa di sekeliling boneka kayu itu.

"Tusukkan lima jarum di kepalanya. Bebas, tapi harus ada satu yang tepat di tengah tanda silang."

Yohio mencari jarum lagi di mulut tengkorak dan menusukkannya di kepala boneka jelangkung. Rion komat-kamit baca mantra agar tak keluar roh yang aneh-aneh. Sebuah sinar menyelimuti si boneka yang kini bergetar-getar entah mengapa.

"Sebutkan nama lengkapmu keras-keras!" Titah Miki.

"Kojiha Yohio!" Serunya.

Sebuah sosok muncul di depan Yohio, terduduk di atas meja. Helainya serupa platina, panjang hingga sepinggang. Pakaiannya seperti era Victoria dengan topi ikat berwarna hitam. Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam, kini terbuka.

"Di mana ini?" Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, mengamati.

Rion berteriak heboh, "Kenapa roh Marie Antoinette?!" Ia pusing dan jatuh terduduk, tak percaya. Roh mantan Ratu Prancis itu adalah sebuah roh jahat, tak seharusnya muncul. Padahal Rion telah membaca mantra. Tapi, kenapa?!

"Kau cantik juga, ya. Aku tak tahu roh bisa secantik ini." Puji Yohio, tak menyadari situasi.

"Fu-Furukawa..." Lui mencuri pandang ke arah Miki.

"Ujianmu belum selesai, Kojiha Yohio. Setelah ini adalah kartu tarrot, lari sprint dengan hantu, menghafalkan aturan dunia hantu, pembagian roh, dan yang terakhir ke kuburan." Jeda "Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Sebuah kapak membelah meja di depan Miki. Roh itu rupanya membawa kapak entah bagaimana.

"Kenapa aku dipenggal?! Memalukan! Kalian semua pengkhianat! Pengkhianat―!" Marahnya.

"Rion!" Miki lalu mendapat lemparan kertas jimat dari Rion. Lui pun sudah mengambil botol berisi air suci untuk segera memusnahkan roh jahat tersebut, tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, mereka tercekat dengan keberanian Yohio menahan lengan roh itu.

"Di-dia bahkan bisa menyentuhnya?!" Heran Lui.

Roh Marie Antoinette itu masih tampak emosi karena seseorang menahannya.

"Apa maumu, bang―"

Roh itu menjatuhkan kapaknya tiba-tiba. Perlahan namun pasti, setitik air mata lolos dari sudut matanya ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Lo-Louis..."

Tidak mungkin! Pikir Rion. Jangan bilang Yohio adalah―

"Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh membunuh, kan?"

 _―reinkarnasi Louis ke-enam belas._

.

.

.

.

Situasi cukup terkendali sekarang. Hantu Yuu baru muncul setelah ngebolang hampir setengah hari ke Asakusa, katanya. Ia terkejut setengah hidup (karena ia sudah mati) mendapati aura jahat dari dalam ruang klub. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menembus dinding dan melihat kondisi di dalam.

"Siapa yang memanggil roh Ratu itu kemari?!" Pekiknya.

"Yuu..." Rion terkapar di lantai. "Aku ingin tertawa tapi tak bisa..." Lirihnya.

Miki dan Lui pun dalam kondisi yang sama. Terlihat ingin tertawa, tapi malah berkesan terpaksa.

"Louis, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di kehidupan ini."

Yohio gak ngerti Louis itu siapa, tapi ia tersenyum saja. Orang ganteng harus murah senyum, cekrek.

"Bolehkah aku memberinya nama?"

Miki mengangguk.

Roh itu melihat Yohio memegang kedua pundaknya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Mayu, ya. Kau suka tidak?"

Roh itu mengangguk cepat. Nama bukanlah hal penting selama ia dapat berjumpa reinkarnasi suaminya sejak berabad-abad lalu.

"Kojiha Yohio, kan?"

Yuu berteriak kencang sambil menerobos keluar.

"AAAKHH! SIALAN! AKU KAN MASIH JOMBLO! KALIAN SIALAAAN!"

* * *

 _Kojiha Yohio. Kelas 2-F._

 _Status : Diterima di Klub Okult tanpa ujian lebih lanjut._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Next Chapter : Kucing**

.

.

.

.


End file.
